1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-aligning connector, preferably to a self-aligning RF connector, i.e. a connector, which automatically aligns to a mating connector during the coupling operation.
2. Description of Relevant Art
For testing electronic devices test adapters are often used. These test adapters connect with devices to be tested to external test equipment. When testing RF devices like amplifiers, filters or others, these often have to be connected by RF connectors, which in most cases are coaxial connectors. These have comparatively tight mechanical tolerances and require a precise connection. The same problem applies to connections by waveguides and/or by optical connectors. When the connectors are attached manually to the device to be tested, the test adapter's connectors have flexible cables and are manually attached to the device to be tested. If an automatic connection between a device to be tested and a test adapter is desired, mechanical tolerances may cause severe problems. Basically, a test adapter may be built with close mechanical tolerances, but the devices to be tested are often manufactured in larger quantities and often have wider mechanical tolerances. This may lead to a misalignment of the connectors which may further lead to a damage of the connectors or to incorrect test results. Generally it would be preferred, if the connectors of the measuring adaptor and the mating connectors of the device to be tested are exactly aligned in all planes and directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,736 B1 discloses a self-aligning connector. The connector body is held over an outer radial flange, provided at its outer surface, between an inner radial flange provided at the inner surface of the connector housing and a washer pressed by an axial spring, so that it can align to a mating connector being inserted into the centering collar fixed to the connector body at least axially and in the transverse plane. Movement in the transverse plane is effected against a relatively high but not exactly defined force brought up by the axial spring over the washer to the outer flange of the connector body. Further, a radial intermediate position of the connector body in the connector housing is not defined, so that during the coupling procedure eventually not only a radial misalignment of the mating connector but also a misalignment of the connector body has to be adjusted. An automatic restoring of the connector body into its radial intermediate position after disconnecting is not provided.
A further disadvantage of the known connector device will be seen in that a tilt of the connector body is only possible against the relatively high force of the axial spring, when the tilting movement by means of the outer flange of the connector body and the washer is transferred to the axial spring.